Of Bones and Blood
by Terminatrix T-X
Summary: Being the second part of the Amulet of Life Trilogy. L'Kal now has a new weapon: the Horn of Montu, able to call forth an army of the Underworld. Now Rogue must find a way to stop him, before he takes over the world. But how do you kill the dead?
1. And so it Begins

Disclaimer: Let's be real here.  Do you really think that if I owned XME and could have my ideas put into the show I would be wasting my time on this site?  I mean, honestly. 

Well folks, here it is: the beginning of my second great endeavor.  I hope this proves to be just as entertaining, and then some.

Blood matted her hair.  Sweat soaked her brow.  Fatigue dominated her body.  She moved by rote.  Swung with fading strength.  Dodged with dying speed.  Nothing seemed real.  Not the shrieks of rage, not the wails of agony, not the blood-soaked earth, or the sky as black as death.  Time no longer seemed to exist.  She was trapped in eternity, doomed to forever swing her blade at the enemies that never tired, never slowed, never stopped.  She was in Hell.

Cut.  Slash.  Kill. 

Another black-clad soldier fell from the tip of her sword, freeing her to swing at the man at her rear.  An axe raised above her head.  She cut off the arm.  A sword came at her middle.  She lunged, her blade exploding between the man's unguarded ribs. 

Swing.  Jab.  Kill.

It was dark.  There was no moon to light the ground, and the stars were hiding behind thick clouds.  The only real light came from the roaring signal fires up on the wall.  It seemed that they were useless signals, because no help had come.  None would.  Still, it was nice to be able to see.

Even if all she could see was death.

Kill.

Rogue lifted her sword.  Metal rang against metal.  She twisted her arm, throwing off the man's strike.  His arm swung away from his body, following the new path of his sword.  His chest was unprotected.  She lunged, throwing her weight into the strike, into the kill.  From her lips exploded a scream that even she didn't comprehend. 

She yanked her sword free of the corpse, falling back against a wall.  Not the city wall, but the wall of a house.  In the hours since night had fallen they had been pushed back to the fringes of the city.  Thankfully most of the people had evacuated hours before.  Those who hadn't were killed indiscriminately wherever the enemy found them. 

Her ears were starting to ring.  Small wonder, with all the noise of battle.  There were war cries, screams, the clash of metal, the roar of flames, the snarls of those hideous griffins.  Those beasts were ten times as evil as Blain made them out to be.  Their claws ripped flesh and bone in a single, swift motion.  Those hideous black beaks had the power to crush human skulls.  They exercised that power at every opportunity.

The men riding them were no better.  They used a variety of weapons, from swords and axes to maces and flails.  They fought with deadly efficiency.  Nearly every strike killed.  At the least, they always drew blood.  Few managed to return the favor.

Her eyes caught sight of Blain, red cloak flying out in the wind, fall back as he was struck on the arm.  His assailant lifted his sword, intent upon cleaving the Captain in two.  Rogue charged for him.  The sword began to fall towards it target.  She ran faster, altering her course at the last second so she would pass him.  Steel met flesh, and the man let out a cry of pain.  Blood sprayed from the wound in his side. 

She didn't hesitate, but immediately swung around, driving her sword into his back.  The man went rigid, then slumped forward.  Her eyes met Blains.  There was a long, jagged cut down his left arm.  With her help, he got off the ground, holding his injured arm close to his body.

The ringing was growing louder.  The constant drone of it was starting to annoy her.  Funny, how in the midst of death and destruction a tiny sound would manage to dominate her thoughts.  Why should she care about a buzzing in her ear, when she was in the midst of a battle for her life? 

"Thanks," the Captain said.  She nodded, too tired to say anything.  She wanted to rest so badly.  She would give anything to be able to lie down for just five minutes, and rest.  Just five minutes. 

She raised her sword once more, and turned her eyes to the battle.  It was hard to tell what was happening in the dark.  Were those figures off to the right friends or foes?  Did the wall still belong to Paladir archers, or were those enemy arrows raining down on them?  She wished the sun would come up.  It seemed like years since she had seen daylight, or felt the warm rays on her face.  To rest in a sunny field would have been heaven.

A movement to the side caught her eye.  A blade was swinging down for her.  She raised her sword, but it didn't want to move.  Strange.  Her arm began to travel lazily upward, while the other blade was ripping towards her.  Her body refused to move quickly enough, and her limbs felt heavy.  The sword came at her, faster that life.

And then it was gone.

The sword, the hand holding it, the arm—all gone.  Rogue looked down at the ground.  There they were, lying in the grass.  She looked back up at the now one-armed man.  To her surprise he was no longer moving.  She glanced at his face.  It was missing.  Well no wonder he wasn't moving.  The body slumped forward onto the ground.  She watched it fall, hitting with a soft thud next to the severed head.

Rogue lifted her eyes, her gaze passing over thick black hooves and muscular brown legs, to a stirrup holding a high-cut boot that went over black trousers.  Above those was a silver breastplate decorated with an eagle crest and a heavily muscled arm with an armored-glove holding tightly to reigns.  The other hand was wrapped around the hilt of a sword.  A weathered face watched her from beneath a metal helmet. 

The man smiled.

"Close call, eh?"

Rogue stared up dumbly.  He was on a horse.  But the Paladir forces had no cavalry…Understanding washed over her.  She looked over her shoulder, to the east.  The sky was just beginning to brighten.  Dawn. 

_"How long until reinforcements arrive?"_

_"Two days, if we're lucky."_

Had it been two days already?  The past hours seemed like a blur of death and destruction.  She looked back at the knight.  He offered his hand.

"You have no idea," she said, grasping his wrist.  He hauled her up onto the horse behind him.

"We came as soon as we saw the fires.  Looks like we came just in time.  Hya!"  He kicked the horse, urging it into a gallop.  As they moved through the battle scene, Rogue took in the drastically changing sights.

The gates were being flooded with cavalry.  They trampled over the Empire forces, hacking them apart with swords and lances.  She realized that the ringing in her ears had been the sound of horns, announcing the cavalry charge. 

Men ran in every direction, fleeing before the advancement.  The cavalry had taken out the officers first, giving the enemy no one to rally around.  Confusion spread through the ranks.  The riders were now going after the Shiran, with three horses attacking every one.  The griffins, formidable as they were against foot soldiers, were much less effective against trained warhorses.  The great beasts started to fall, their horrific screams renting the air.  As the enemy watched their best troops die, the fear was evident in their features.  Many began retreating, but found the way blocked by lances.  In the chaos a few men tried to restore order, but arrows took them down quickly.

The sudden appearance of allies boosted Paladirin morale.  Soldiers who had been on the verge of giving up now fought with renewed resolve.  Hope-filled battle cries rang once more across the field.  As she watched it all Rogue could feel her own despair melting away. 

As the horsemen rode around, picking off the last of the unfortunate enemy, a few men raised the flag of Paladir above the gates.  Men cheered as it flapped in the wind.  The King had gotten a horse, and now raised his blood-slick sword into the air.

"Victory!" he cried.  A mighty cheer went up.  Men waved their weapons at the sky.  Archers fired shots into the air.  Rogue cheered along with them, thrusting her sword into the air. 

"Three cheers for the King!" someone shouted.  Thousands of voices joined shouted out as one.

"Hip! Hip!"

"Huzzah!"

"Hip! Hip!"

"Huzzah!"

"Hip! Hip!"

"Huzzah!"

The ground vibrated from all the noise.  Horns announced the end of battle.  Men whooped and cheered, running wildly through the field.  Rogue laughed at the absurdity of seeing grown men dressed in full battle armor hugging and dancing like drunks.

"Hail King Marcus!" she shouted.  It seemed like the right thing to do at a time like this.  Instantly people echoed her cry, and it soon became a chant. 

"What a night, eh?" the knight asked.  She laughed, something which she thought she'd never do again.

"I can't believe it!  We won!  We won!"  The very idea made her giddy beyond anything she had ever experienced.  Even the joy she had felt upon learning to control her powers paled in comparison. 

"Aye, that you did.  And judging from the blood on your sword I'm guessing you didn't make it easy for them.  Gave 'em blood'n'viniger, I hope?"

"You better believe it!"

He laughed.  "So where to, my valiant lady?"

She straightened her back, trying to imitate royalty.  "To the King, my good sir knight," she said, adding a bit of an English accent. 

"As my Lady commands."

He tugged the reigns, turning the horse toward the wall.  As they trotted through the mass of celebrating soldiers, men who caught sight of her would clap fists to hearts, shouting words of praise.  The knight glanced over his shoulder, curiosity plain on his face, but he didn't say anything.

They galloped up alongside the King's horse, coming to a halt at the last second.  General Reece and another soldier were standing by the horse.  Rogue hopped off to greet them.  The General clapped a fist to his heart.  To the surprise of many of the cavalrymen, King Marcus did the same after jumping to the ground. 

"Beautiful morning, isn't it, _Ausierre_?" the King said.  The man Rogue had been riding with blanched visibly. 

"_Ausierre_?"

Reece scowled at him.  "You mean you didn't know?"

The knight shook his head vigorously.  "No, sir.  I had no idea…"

"What's your name, soldier?" Reece demanded.

"Sergeant First-Class Ashton Moore, Sir!"  The man saluted.

"Well, Sergeant Moore, I have an assignment for you."

"Sir!"

"I want you to get a message out to all your troops that the Savior has come.  Then I want you to get a messenger.  Have him send word to your king.  Understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Dismissed."

Moore saluted again before riding off to do as he had been ordered.  Rogue saw him stop by a group of horsemen to relay the message. 

"At this rate I'm going to be famous by lunchtime," she said.  "So General, where'd the cavalry come from?  They don't look like Paladiren soldiers."

"We aren't," the soldier beside the General said.  "We're Kirakian.  You'll never find stronger horses anywhere in the world, I guarantee it."

"And you are…?"

"Prince William, at your service," he said with an elegant bow.

"I'm Rogue."

The King clapped Prince William on the shoulder.  "Well, now that the introductions are done, I believe a celebration is in order.  Tonight, we will have a grand feast, to celebrate our victory over the dogs of the Empire!"

"And tomorrow morning," broke in the General, "we will have a funeral ceremony, to see our fallen soldiers off to the spirit realm."

The King made a face.  "Food first.  We will talk of death later."

Rogue laughed.  "You and Kurt ought to get along great."

"Rogue!"

She glanced over her shoulder and was surprised to see Logan on a horse, charging at her full tilt.  He hauled in on the reigns at the last second, jumping off the horse before it had even come to a stop.  There were tears in his eyes.

"Logan?"  Rogue fought to keep the panic out of her voice.  Why was Logan crying?  Logan never cried.

He put a hand on her arm tenderly.  "Rogue, I'm sorry."

"About what?  Logan, what's going on?"

"It's Kitty.  She was hurt."

Rogue felt a lump forming in her throat.  "Is it serious?"

He nodded.  "They found just found her a few minutes ago, thought she was dead.  The surgeons are doing they're best, but…We have to hurry."

He jumped back up on the horse, pulling her up after him.  With a flick of the reins they were off, galloping through the carnage of battle as fast as the debris would allow.  Rogue's heart pounded in her chest.  Kitty was hurt.  Not just heart, almost dead.  She watched the bodies that littered the floor as they passed, her stomach churning at the thought of Kitty being like that.  Cold, pale.  It was unreal.

They were in the city now, the horse's hooves pounding thunderously against the cobblestone.  Logan turned onto a wider street, urging the horse to move faster.  Rogue soon saw where they were headed—the palace.  She watched the giant stone wall approach through watery vision.  They were taking too long.  They weren't going to get there in time.

In time for what?  To watch Kitty die?  Logan said she was on the verge of death, how would they change anything?  If the surgeons couldn't save her, they wouldn't be much help.  The entire thing was mad.  Why had Kitty even come in the first place?  She should have been back in Bayville Mall, trying on dozens of outfits and flirting with cute guys.  What had ever made the girl think she could handle a war? 

Rogue noticed, quite suddenly, that they had stopped.  She jumped down from the horse, onto the white marble floor.  They had made it all the way into the palace without her noticing.  Logan's boots echoed off the walls as he jumped down beside her.

"In here," he said, pushing open a small wood door.

Beyond was an infirmary, lined with row upon row of beds, all laden with injured and dying men.  Surgeons and nurses moved about constantly, cleaning wounds, giving stitches, setting broken limbs, changing bandages, giving medicines, and sometimes putting straps of leather between men's teeth for them to bite down on against the pain.

Rogue almost gagged at the sight of some of the wounded.  She riveted her eyes to the ground, trying to ignore the moans of pain as they walked between the beds.  Every once in awhile the nurses would cover up a man with a sheet, and then the body would be hauled out on a stretcher, making room for one more. 

Logan grabbed her arm gently, telling her to stop.  She raised her eyes, bracing herself for the worst.  Kitty was lying on her back, arms and legs straight.  She glanced down at her chest, and felt her stomach flop.  She forced herself to look away.

Two surgeons were standing beside the bed, watching Kitty but doing nothing.  Jennsen was with them.  She glanced up at Rogue, and immediately grabbed her wrist, hauling her around the bed to Kitty's head.

"_Ausierre_, there isn't much time.  You must hurry."

"What do you mean?  I'm not a doctor!"  She gestured to the two surgeons.  "Why are they just standing there?  They should be helping her!"

"These men can do nothing for her.  Her spirit is leaving."

Rogue blinked back tears.  "But they have to save her!"

Jennsen tightened her grip.  Her fingernails dug into Rogue's flesh.  "Her spirit isn't gone yet.  They can't save her, but you may be able to."

"How?"

"With this."  Jennsen tapped the Amulet hanging from Rogue's chest. 

The Amulet of Life.

"I don't know what to do," she admitted softly. 

"You have to try."

Rogue nodded.  She took a deep breath to try and steady her nerves, but it didn't work.  She placed her hands to Kitty's temples, the way the Professor did when he entered someone's mind.  The warmth of the Amulet coursed through her.  At the same time, she could feel Kitty getting colder, like the heat was receding from her just as it was entering Rogue. 

In the movies, whenever people died they always talked about getting cold.  Rogue had always thought that was because the person's heart was beating, so there was no blood moving.  But now, as she felt Kitty growing chill, she knew it wasn't because of something physical.  The warmth wasn't just fading, it was pulling away, leaving.  It was like feeling Kitty's soul leave her.

Rogue tried to pour the Amulet's heat into Kitty, to give her more time.  The Amulet glowed white, and the light spread over her just as the warmth did.  It flowed over her shoulders, down her arms, across her hands, and vanished into Kitty.  Rogue could feel the energy flowing through the other girl, like it was an extension of herself.  She watched where it went, how it coursed through her veins, without really seeing it.  The light's path became the only thing she was aware of.  Jennsen, the bed, the room, the castle, Logan—all were gone. 

Then a wisp of something thin and gray began to float up from Kitty's body.  It was like smoke, but it moved with deliberate intent.  The smoke-thing continued to rise like a vapor, gathering in the air above them.  As it left Kitty, she got colder.  Rogue didn't want to think about what would happen if it left her completely.

The Amulet's light had reached the wound, and now thin tendrils were weaving across the gash like stitches.  Rogue gently raised her right hand, leaving the other in place to finish the healing.  The light on her raised hand swirled around her fingertips, awaiting command.  She held her hand palm outward towards the gathering cloud of smoke.  The light shot forward, wrapping around the cloud like ropes.  Rogue's chest heaved with the effort of directing the Amulet's power in two places at once.  She tightened the coils around the smoke while simultaneously drawing the wound closed.  The white bonds held the flesh momentarily, then slipped away, leaving behind perfectly healed skin. 

Rogue directed the rest of the light, wrapped around the smoke, back down to Kitty's body.  The gray mist slipped down into the girl, disappearing completely.  The ropes, along with the rest of the light, retreated back into the Amulet.   

Suddenly Kitty gasped.  Rogue jumped, yanking her hands away.  The world snapped back into existence. Jennsen and Logan were watching them with awe. 

Kitty blinked a few times, then winced.  She put a hand on her forehead.

"Ugh, I feel like I was just hit by a hummer."  She looked down at herself, taking in the ruined shirt.  "Guess I need to do some shopping, huh?"

Rogue realized her hands were trembling.  She balled them into fists to make them stop. 

"What just happened?" asked Logan suddenly.  "How did you save her?"

"You were there," said Rogue.  "You saw it."

Logan shook his head.  "I saw you do some stuff with your hands, and then suddenly she was healed."

"You mean you didn't see all the light?"  Logan shook his head.  "And the gray smoky stuff?  But it was everywhere.  You must have seen it."  Again Logan shook his head.  She turned to Jennsen.  The other girl shook her head as well.  "How could you not see it?"

"Not everyone can see the threads of magic," said Jennsen in an explanatory tone.  "Especially magic as powerful as the Amulet's."

Rogue nodded, not really sure she understood, but too tired to push the matter.  The effort of healing Kitty had left her feeling drained, and even more exhausted than before.  She needed a nice long nap, immediately followed by a shower.  Her sweat-drenched shirt was sticking uncomfortably to her back.

_Bamf!_

Jennsen, still unused to Kurt's sudden appearances, jumped when he suddenly materialized next to her.

"_Kitty!_"  He bounded over to her bed, tail swishing back and forth excitedly.  "You're alive!"  Without warning he wrapped his arms around her in a hug, squeezing for all he was worth.

"Kurt!" Kitty panted, "I, like, can't breath!" 

He pulled away from her, muttering a sheepish "sorry."  She beamed up at him.

"You missed the show.  Rogue just totally saved my life, according to them."

Kurt turned to look at Rogue, and she braced herself for a similar hug.  Instead he asked, "Is that true?"

"Is her chest still ripped open?"

"No."

"Then yes."

This time Kurt did give her a hug, squeezing her middle so hard she thought she was going to snap in half.

"Get off me!" she grunted, shoving him away.  He stepped back, but continued to grin like a lunatic.  People around them were beginning to stare at the fuzzy blue demon.

"Where's your holowatch?" Logan asked, apparently thinking the same thing as Rogue.

"Broken," said Kurt.  "So I guess I'm stuck like this—" he gestured down at himself "—from now on." He gave an elaborate sigh.  "I'm going to be beating the ladies off with a stick."

Kitty rolled her eyes.  "Whatever makes your little world spin."

Kurt stuck his tongue out at her.  (A/N: Quick question—is his tongue red or blue?) 

"So where are Gumbo and the twins?" Logan asked.  Kurt shrugged.

"I left them back in the field when they told me about Kitty."  He casually took her hand in his, and the two of them shared a smile.

Rogue found herself becoming envious of Kitty, laying there in a comfortable bed.  She wondered why no one else seemed dead on their feet.

"We should probably let them know Kitty's all right," Jennsen suggested.

Rogue stifled a yawn.  Personally, she didn't care if they knew or not. 

"Are there any bedrooms in this place?" she asked finally.  Jennsen nodded.

"Ask the guards outside the door, they should be able to give you directions."

"Thanks," said Rogue, who was already halfway to the exit.  The guards by the door were more than willing to help, and within minutes Rogue was lying comfortably beneath white cotton sheets, her eyes closed in dreamless slumber.

So how was that for a first chapter?  Finally, we see a little of what the Amulet can do.  That was just the tip of the iceberg, though, believe you me. 

In other news, I recently saw _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ and it was amazing.  I recommend you all go see it as soon as possible.  Aside from a few scenes, I think it's the best of the three.  Also, seeing the movie prompted me to re-read the fifth book (despite all my summer reading assignments for school) and I'm hoping it will help me improve my writing skills.  I'm currently concentrating on dialogue, and would appreciate any advice/comments/criticisms you may have.

OK, time to answer all those sterling reviews from the finale. 

Crazed Maniac 02: SOT was kinda my inspiration for a lot of the last chapter.  Rogue saying "Rise my children" would be totally cool.  I actually considered doing that.  Maybe later I will…The battle was hard to do.  If you ever get around to watching The Two Towers, you'll see some similarities.  I used that and SOT for inspiration.  And there will be romance aplenty in the future.  Romy all the way!

Kay131: I'll admit Kitty's death did go a bit quickly.  I couldn't do it through her POV because she didn't really die.  I just needed the readers to _think_ she had.  As for the language, it's kind of like in Lord of the Rings—there's a common language (English) and then the individual languages of the different countries.  Rogue can speak Jennsen's language because of the Amulet.  And don't worry, I plan on having a bit of language confusion later. 

Raye: Aye, captain!

Ishandahalf: Yes, master…

Dragon: Fooled you!  She's alive!

The Last Ronin: OK, just for the record, my brining Kitty back had NOTHING to do with your review!  I was planning it from the start.  Kurt porting and shooting?  I like…  And Gambit and Rogue met in London, not Moscow or Paris.  I might go somewhere with that, might not.  Whatever.  The language is all me.  The Sword of Truth one is actually German words with different meanings, so I couldn't use that.  With Kurt actually speaking German, it would get WAY too confusing.  Oh, and Rogue isn't using the Amulet because, guess what?  She doesn't have a clue what she's doing!  Besides, having a King swear fealty to you and then going off to war is a bit overwhelming for an anti-social sixteen year old.  One final thing: your poem ROCKED.  "Blood red hands paint the lands/stolen lives that number the sands"  I love it!   

Archmagus: OK so Kitty didn't really bite the dust, but there will be death in this story.  They're in a war.  People die.  I refuse to sugar coat it.  You really think it's fantastic???  Wow.  I like you!  ()/

Rugsrat: Was this soon enough?  And anyone who knows about Sword of Truth deserves a bag of popcorn! 

Pixie Flyer: Kill off Jean?  WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT?!?!?!  That would have been perfect!  Dang it!  That's it, I demand a redo!  Thanks for putting me on your favorites lists.  stands on a stage holding an award You tolerate me!  You really, really, tolerate me!

Well, that's it folks!  No more reviews!

On a personal note, I'd just like to say IT'S SUMMER!!!!!!!  HOORAY!!!!    I'm sure many of you can relate to how I feel. 

I just got AIM, and my screen name's Mountaneer4JoA. Feel free to IM me if you feel the need to rant about my story, or if you just want to chat.  OK, I need to shut up now so I can upload this baby.  Now time to do your duty as readers and review!  Ciao!      


	2. Recovery Time

I'm BAAAA-AAAAAACK! Okay, why don't we go ahead and start with that humongous apology I owe you all? -gets on knees- FORGIVE ME! I AM NOT WORTHY! And just because you were all nice enough to not attack me with torches and pitchforks, you all get your very own superpowers! And I give you a once-in-a-lifetime chance to flame me without being eaten alive by the Giant Headless Chicken that Sees and Glows in the Dark…except The Last Ronin, because I've been waiting for his next chapter for as long as you've all been waiting for this. (In case you couldn't tell, Ronin, that was a subtle hint that YOU NEED TO UPDATE!)

In other news, I just got the Alias x-box game (as though I needed another Alias-related thing to become addicted to) and it has given me an idea. I have one word for you: prequel. It would start with Rogue's recruitment, and go from there. It might even become something of a spin-off, with Rogue's involvement in the CIA being the only connection. Hmm, a fanfic of a fanfic…oh, the possibilities! At any rate, my plan is to write it and this fic somewhat simultaneously (y'know, to satisfy my lust for top secret Alias fun). Before I get started, though, I want your opinions. If you think it's a good idea, then please tell me what kinds of things I should include. And if you think I should focus solely on this story, please say so.

Alright, you guys have waited to read this for much too long. I shall stall you no longer.

Enjoy.

* * *

Rogue's eyes snapped open. She immediately rolled over and deposited the contents of her stomach onto the floor. Images from the past three days flashed through her mind, and she retched horribly. After several minutes of stunning digestive pyrotechnics her stomach finally seemed to be empty. Rogue shakily wiped her mouth off with a corner of the bed sheet.

The room was dark; it couldn't have been later than about four in the morning. A small oil lamp burned atop the dresser next to the door. Rogue didn't recall lighting it. It had probably been placed there by a maid at some point. Her backpack was also sitting on the dresser. Rogue glanced out the window. She could just make out a few trees in the starlight.

How long had she slept? Hours? Days? It had been morning when she'd fallen into bed, and now it was past midnight. So several hours at least.

Rogue stood. Every muscle in her body screamed in protest. Not even Logan's four-hour, full-throttle, keep-working-till-you-see-stars-and-can't-walk-a-straight-line training sessions made her ache like this.

She slowly made her way to the bathroom, snatching up the lamp on her way. There was a tub in the middle of the small room. A cabinet sat against one wall, with a small hand mirror atop it, next to a folded towel. Rogue glanced in the mirror and wished she hadn't; her face was smeared with blood. She held her arms up in the light, and saw that they were as well. There was a newly healed cut on her arm that she didn't remember getting. Rogue pulled her shirt over her head to reveal more cuts and scratches, only some of which she remembered receiving.

She looked like an animal. It was a fitting comparison, considering the things she'd recently done. Her hair was matted down and stuck to her face. Dried blood covered her skin like war paint. It was almost frightening to look at. The cuts and scrapes all over her body just added to the animalistic appearance.

Rogue wondered if the men she'd killed thought she looked like an animal. At that thought images of battle raced across her field of vision. Dead faces stared at her with unblinking eyes. She remembered running them through with her sword, jabbing them in the heart, skewering their stomachs, slicing upwards…

Another dry heave passed over her. Rogue fought to get control over herself. The wave of nausea finally passed, allowing her to finish undressing. There was a bar of soap on the side of the tub. She grabbed it and stepped into the water, glad to find it warm.

For awhile she just rested with here eyes closed, enjoying the relaxing heat of the water. Then she took the soap and began scrubbing so hard it hurt. She wanted the blood _out._ She wanted to scrub the dirt—and the memories—away. Every time one of those horrible images entered her mind she redoubled her efforts, as though cleaning her body would somehow wipe away the bad memories.

Only after she'd scoured ever inch of her flesh did she begin to calm down. Rogue realized she was gripping the soap so hard her knuckles were white, and let go. There were finger marks in the little bar. She quickly washed her hair and got out.

It didn't take long to dry off and then clamber into some clean clothes. While she dressed, Rogue did a quick check of her bag to make sure nothing had been removed. It was all there. She put the bag back on the dresser. As she turned for the door, she noticed something was wrong. She was missing something.

Her hand flew to her chest. The Amulet. Terror gripped her. Had she lost it in the fight? It could have come off without her knowing…but no, she'd had it afterwards, in the infirmary. And then she'd come up here and—oh yeah. It was nestled in the drawer of her bedside table, right where she'd left it.

Rogue slipped it over her head. The weight of it was comforting.

_Memo to self,_ she thought, _to avoid early-morning panic attacks, keep Amulet ON.

* * *

The halls were empty, save the occasional soldier going through his rounds. When she passed they would salute with a fist to their heart, but otherwise they ignored her. Rogue figured that if she was stuck working the night shift, she wouldn't be very sociable either._

She wandered aimlessly for a while, content to simply explore the cavernous hallways that made up the intricate networking that was the palace. Everything was so lavish, it made the Institute appear like a dilapidated old crack house. Nothing in this building was second-rate: The carpeting was red and gold silk woven into gorgeous designs, the statues that dotted the halls were made from marble so highly polished they almost glowed—even the ceilings were decorated with paintings from time to time. Even in the dark of night, the palace was stunning to behold.

Rogue turned a corner to find someone else walking towards her. She peered down the hall, but couldn't make them out. Whoever it was didn't have on the silver armor of a guard, nor were they wearing a sword.

"Hello?" she called. The person looked up, and she saw a flash of yellow eyes.

"Rogue? What are you doing up?"

"I'm hungry. Any idea where they're hiding the food?"

"No."

They started down the hall together, with Kurt being uncharacteristically silent. Rogue thought he was probably just tired, but when they passed a soldier with buckteeth and Kurt didn't tell a single redneck joke, she knew something was wrong.

"All right, spill."

He continued to watch the ground as they walked. "Spill what?"

"We've been walking for fifteen minutes and you haven't said a word. What's wrong?"

He stopped walking. "I killed people yesterday. I picked up my bow and I shot at them, knowing what would happen. I murdered them."

Rogue realized she had been an idiot. Of course that was why he was upset; he had never even seen someone die before, let alone killed them himself. How could she have been so blind?

There were tears in his eyes now.

"I didn't try to at first," he said, "but then after Kitty got hurt, I just lost it. I stopped caring about who I hit, or where. I didn't care if I killed them. Sometimes I think I wanted to kill them. Enjoyed it, even. What kind of person does that make me?" His voice broke a little.

Rogue spied a bench a few feet away, and pulled him over to it.

"Kurt, what you did yesterday wasn't murder. Those men attacked us, not the other way around. If you hadn't killed them, they would have killed you, and anyone else that crossed their path. By doing what you did, you were saving innocent lives."

"And what about the innocent lives I ended? Those men had families, and I destroyed them. How many children are going to grow up without a father because I killed him?"

"What about the children on our side who didn't lose their fathers, because of what you did?" she replied gently. "What about the women who get to see their husbands again, because you shot down their would-be killers?"

"That doesn't change what I did. I still killed them, when I could have just wounded them."

"Why? So they could come back later and kill you? This is a war, and in wars people die. You can't blame yourself for that."

"I'm the one that killed them!" he shouted. "It's my fault they're dead! I did it!"

This definitely wasn't working, so Rogue decided to try a different tact.

"Do you remember that night you caught me sneaking back into the house, and I told you I had been out walking because I couldn't sleep? And then we stayed up all night watching movies?"

He nodded. "Let me guess, you just got back from a CIA mission?"

"That was the first time I killed a man."

Kurt's tail, which had been swishing back and forth agitatedly, suddenly stopped moving. He glanced up at her.

"You mean you've killed before?"

"A few times, yes. But the first time was the worst. I was on a mission in North Korea. Korean intelligence was working on a massive weapon, something bigger than any of the atomic bombs we have today. The plan was to loop the security video and then I would hack into their computer mainframe and copy the plans. Everything was going smoothly at first; I got over half of the information downloaded before a guard walked in on me, completely by accident. He saw what I was doing and tried to shoot me. I shot him first." She tapped her chest. "Right here."

"That sounds awful."

"It was. I felt horrible for weeks afterward, and I always felt like I'd made a mistake. I thought it would have been better to just knock him out, or something, so I could escape."

Kurt nodded. "That's how I feel. Like what I did was too extreme."

"But there's a difference between your feelings and mine," Rogue said. Kurt looked up, confused. "Mine are justified. I did make a mistake. I could have resolved the situation differently. That man was just a security guard. He probably didn't know what he was protecting, or why. He was just at the wrong place at the wrong time." She became aware of her voice turning frigid and sharp as steel. "But those people you killed deserved what they got. They weren't meddling rent-a-cops; they were murderers."

She placed a hand on the Amulet, remembering the dreams she'd had of the destruction caused by those beasts. They had almost killed her best friend. With that thought her hand tightened into a fist, the Amulet's stones digging into her palm.

"But the man you killed was going to shoot you. It was self-defense."

"No it wasn't. I didn't fully realize it until after I pulled the trigger, but he wasn't trying to kill me. He was aiming at my leg."

They fell silent, each lost in the darkest corners of their thoughts. Well, for him it may have been the darkest corner, but for Rogue it was merely a hint of gray. Killing that man had changed her life, it was true, but she had long ago come to terms with it. The deepest recesses of her mind were home to things far more sinister. For now, however, a hint of gray was all that she could handle.

It was Kurt who finally broke the silence.

"So then, how do you deal with it?"

"You have to decide what's really important. Evaluate your beliefs. Some people can't kill, even to save their own lives, or the lives of people they love. It just isn't in their nature. Other people find ways of rationalizing it. They tell themselves there was no other way, or that it wasn't their fault."

"I want to know how _you_ handle killing, not everyone else," he reminded her.

"I just have to remind myself that I'm fighting for the greater good. I know it sounds corny, but it's the truth. No matter what happens, at the end of the day I know I'm one of the good guys."

Kurt hunched forward even more. "I don't feel like a good guy. I feel like a murderer."

Rogue sighed. She hated seeing Kurt like this. His ears were drooped, and the usual light was gone from his eyes. Even his fur seemed to be a duller shade of blue. It made her heart break.

She put a hand to her chest, and felt the Amulet hanging there. It was her fault that he was in this mess. She should have realized this would happen, and told him to stay at the Institute. A blind man could tell that Kurt wasn't suited for war. Why hadn't she been able to? Somehow, knowing she was responsible for Kurt's pain was even worse than killing that man, or any of the people she'd killed sense then.

"You aren't a murderer," she said.

"I still feel like one."

"Listen, Kurt, we could talk about this all night, but I doubt that there's anything I could say that's going to make you feel better. This is something you're just going to have to work out for yourself."

"You're probably right. He stood up. "Come on, let's find that food."

Rogue smiled, and followed after him. They stopped the next guard they passed and asked for directions. He told them the way to the main kitchen, adding that if the head cook found them swiping food, she'd throw them in a stew.

"I'd like to see her try," Rogue said while reaching into a barrel of apples. She found one that was satisfactory, and sat on the counter to eat it.

"Atterall, ookin sist unas karmig ami?" Kurt asked around a mouthful of cookies. His mood had greatly improved since finding the kitchen, although Rogue knew from experience that it would take him some time to come to terms with what he'd done.

"Sorry," she said, " I don't speak idiot."

He swallowed. " I said, 'after all, who can resist one as charming as me?'"

"I think that argument might have worked better if you weren't eating at the time."

"Yeah, well…"

Rogue took a bite from her apple. It tasted extremely sour. She tossed it aside, taking one of Kurt's cookies instead.

"What kind are these?"

"Enuhur"

Hoping that "Enuhur" was peanut butter, she took a bite. Thankfully, she was right. And unlike the apple, it tasted exactly like a normal peanut butter cookie, if not better.

After they had finished the cookies, they began sampling some of the other foods that had been left out. There were a few slices of cake, glazed rolls, several kinds of muffins, cookies with nuts, and different types of breads with cheeses and nuts baked in. There was even pita-type bread rolled up around peppers. (A/N: Crazy, if you don't recognize that last one I'll have to slap you. ) They were just getting to the blueberry muffins when Kurt scratched his head.

"Do you think anyone will get in trouble because of this?"

Rogue shook her head. "Nah. And if we find out someone did get into trouble, we'll tell everyone it was us. We can't get in trouble; we have Amulet Immunity."

"Works for me." He wolfed the muffin down in two bites.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Pig."

"Ay! Azzet er ithe," he said through a very large mouthful of muffin.

Rogue held a hand to her ear as though adjusting a com. link. "Blue Boy, this is Stripes. You're coming in broken and stupid, over."

He threw a muffin at her. It missed, bounced off the wall behind her, and landed on the floor.

"Nice try."

* * *

A bird sang up in the trees. It was joined by another, and then another, all singing out of unison. They were like an orchestra with no conductor, and nobody knew what the song was. Luckily, nobody cared.

Rogue took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of the flowering plants all around her. After her midnight snack with Kurt, she had gone back to roaming the castle. It had been by sheer luck that she'd found her way out into this garden. Curiosity had overtaken her, and she'd begun following the path of stones into the seemingly endless expanse of plants and trees. Then the sky had been black. Now it was a light blue. It occurred to her that the others might begin to wonder where she was.

"Let them wonder," she said to a nearby tree. "I'm not going back inside until I feel like it."

"Is that a fact?"

Rogue spun around.

"What do you want, swamp rat?" she demanded with her hands on her hips.

Gambit spread his hands innocently. "I was just out for a walk, same as you, chere."

"Well then run along." Rogue was in no mood for conversation. She turned away from him and started walking. He walked along side her.

"What's the matter, chere? Gambit done something wrong?"

She walked faster. "I'm not in the mood, so just go away and save yourself the trouble."

"What trouble?" He smiled.

"The trouble of my foot up your ass," she shot back.

"Ouch. That'd be painful, no? But then," he reached for her hand, "maybe it'd be worth it."

"Go _away_." She wrenched her hand free.

"What's wrong?" The playfulness had left his voice. Somehow, him being serious just made her angrier. She whirled on him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she shouted. Several birds erupted from a nearby bush. "We were just in a fucking battle, that's what's wrong! Forgive me if I haven't gotten over the shock yet, but I'm a little new to slaughtering people." When he didn't say anything she continued. "How can you look so happy? I saw you fighting; I know what kind of things you did. How can you smile like that?"

"Looking at you, how can I not?" Despite his words, his face was sullen now. "I've been trying not to think about it," he admitted. "That's why I came out here. I wanted to distract myself."

"Me too."

He took her hand again. This time, she didn't protest.

"Maybe we'll find some better distractions up ahead." They began walking through the garden. Shouting at Gambit had failed to make Rogue feel any better. If anything it made things worse. She fingered the Amulet with her free hand.

"I don't think I can do this," she said.

"Yes you can."

Rogue glared at him. "Do you even know what I'm talking about?"

"It doesn't matter. Whatever it is, you can do it."

Rogue smiled in spite of herself. It faded quickly. "I can't stop this war."

"Not yet. But then, you've just started learning how to use that thing around your neck. Give it some time. For now, just relax."

That was easy for him to say. No one expected _him_ to divert a cataclysmic war; they would all be happy if he just left their wallets alone. But if she failed, people would die. The free people of this planet would fall. All hope would be lost. Rogue didn't see how anyone could relax under such dire circumstances.

Never in her life had she felt the weight of so much responsibility. To her friends, her brother, these people. Everyone was counting on her for something she couldn't give. The sheer hopelessness of it brought her to the verge of tears.

Gambit saw the pain on her face and tried to put an arm around her shoulder. She shrugged him off. Powers or no powers, she was still The Rogue.

"_Chere_? What's wrong?"

With those three words, all the emotions that had been building up inside Rogue burst forth in a tirade.

"What's wrong? What's _wrong_? Everything is wrong! Aren't you paying attention? My best friend almost _died_! That's what's wrong!"

Gambit rolled his eyes. "Is that all?"

His playful smile evaporated when he saw her death glare.

"No that's not all, you stupid prick! Kurt's going through depression because of the battle, Jennsen is more convinced than ever that I can perform miracles—which I can't—there's a whole city full of people waiting for _me_ to start leading them in a war, and I don't have a clue what to do! And on top of it all, now I have Mr. Tall Dark and Clueless asking me what's wrong, when the whole freaking world can tell that I'm in over my head! Tell me, Gumbo, were you _born_ with your head up your ass, or is that a recent development?"

"I just meant that, y'know, since Kitty's okay now…I didn't mean to…"

"Piss off."

She turned and stalked out of the garden.

* * *

"Are the rumors true?"

"I'm afraid so, Excellency. They have found a Savior to wield the Star. It is only a matter of time before she uses it to destroy our forces."

"Perhaps. Then again, perhaps not."

"Your Excellency?"

"Tell me, Nomed, did this Savior use the Amulet during the battle?"

"No, Excellency."

"Then perhaps she doesn't know how to control it yet. That means there is still time. I want you to infiltrate the palace. Find out everything you can about this woman."

"As you command, Excellency."

* * *

A/N: Uh-oh, spy alert! Long live the espionage! OK, I have had a HARD time writing this for some reason. I would sit down, write a few lines, then nothing. My get up and go just got up and went. So if this seems choppy at times, that's why. Coming up with a good ending was especially hard. The idea of L'Kal sending in spies came out of nowhere, but I figured why not? The more covert stuff, the better!

Anyhoo, time for the long delayed replies to your lovely reviews of chapter one. I shall try to answer these without becoming distracted by the random items being dropped on our front lawn by the guys fixing our roof.

Chelle: Its nice to know that new people are finding my story, despite my laziness. :) Seriously, reading your review made me think "gee, maybe I should start working on my story some more." So THANK YOU! Everyone else should worship you for getting me back in line P

Silver Ink: Wow, five greats! And a spectacular! Well don't I feel loved! I actually do plan on becoming a professional author when I finish school. Thanks for the vote of confidence.

Danfred: You have a list? Lol.

UncannyAsianGirl: Yes, the title is a bit weird, bet it actually doesn't have ANYTHING to do with fighting/killing/etc. It's all part of my master plan (Ha, as though I have a plan!) As you can see, I have every intention of making Kurt deal with his non-innocence. How could I not? Wait, I screwed up breathe and breath? -slaps forehead- I plead temporary insanity. The Last Ronin will back me up on that. P And you're right, a LOT of the people on this site need to read more. (Although it doesn't seem to help some of them…have you read the Harry Potter fanfics lately? There is some pitiful writing on that section!) Anyhoo, -does Apu voice from The Simpson's- Thank you; come again!

The Last Ronin: -picks jaw up off floor- Yay, a cookie! -does happy dance- I hope that by now you've gotten more writing done, and that you'll be able to update soon (or else…-evil look-) Yes, school is a pain. It needs to die. And LONG LIVE SUMMER VACATION! Yeah I've run into a bit of a roadblock with my writing (well 2, actually) first my mom has started teaching music out of the house, from the computer room, so I have a limited amount of time to write. And my dad has just taken an interest in my writing, so every time I write a curse word, graphic scene, etc., I'll be thinking "Is my dad going to read this?" Hopefully this will be like last time he took an interest in my work: he'll read a chapter or two, tell me what he thinks, and quit. That way I can go on writing w/o looking over my shoulder, as it were. (Y'know, except to keep an eye out for the Asylum guards. They'll never catch me! -is grabbed by 2 guards- Damn it.) OK, I think that's enough rambling for now. Wait, one more thing: I've updated, so now it's your turn. Well, what are you waiting for? STOP READING THIS AND UPDATE, DARN YOU!

Purple-NightSky: Would I REALLY kill off Kitty? Come on, now, let's be serious! Now if it were Jean…

Crazed Maniac 02: Wazzup mah homie? Playa playa! Dat review was tight, yo, no doubt! (sry, I just watched the Xiaolin Showdown where Omi gets lost in NY and meets a gangsta kid. As usual, he screws up all the phrases. "Am I, as you say, bling blinging?" "I believe I have obtained game!" "Why are you always up in my busyness!" LOL). But in all seriousness (yeah right. Are we EVER serious?) I appreciate all the shameless flattery. In the words of Omi: Peace up!

Pixie Flyer: That seems to be the overall response I've been getting. It's a wonder the angry mob didn't burn my house down before I could post the last chapter. And as for medical papers, I have plenty pf them. ALL LIES I TELL YOU! I am NOT delusional; don't listen to a word the aliens say!

Dragon: I hate to think of what all these reviews would have been like if I HADN'T brought Kitty back…Scaring you was my intention Glad to know I succeeded. P

OK, boys and girls, time to leave a review! Don't forget to tell me what you think about my prequel/spin-off idea! And meanwhile I am going to try and have an update posted within the week. -crosses fingers- Well, that's all folks!

TT-X


End file.
